


The Beginning

by SilverHallows1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Rating May Change, World Creation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHallows1/pseuds/SilverHallows1
Summary: Everything was different and radiating in their eyes.As they grew, the universe grew. The stars burned brighter, new life came to be on different planets and magic became stronger.Both born alone, not knowing of the other.





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please let me know if I can improve in any way. 
> 
>    
> [ Death ]  
> *Fate speaking*  
> "Speaking"  
> (Thoughts)

[ I see that she is finally awake. ]

* So it would seem. We have been made to wait long enough for this moment. * 

Everything was dark and loud. Voices surrounded her and held no sign of stopping. They made something inside of her thump. They all sounded so familiar....  
Suddenly a light illuminated in the distance and she opened her eyes. She knew where she was for she had created this place.  
The creatures welcomed her as she walked the top layer of Earth. The wind blew and trees groaned all around. As she walked towards the light, her body lifted almost weightless until her feet were just above the dirt. A meadow full of black roses came into view, along with it, a beautiful full moon. As she stood at the edge of the meadow her glowing blue eyes looked towards the stars wondering why she was here.  
The air sparked and crackled around her, as she looked back towards the ground and glided toward an old tree near the center of the meadow, with long silvery grey hair flowing behind her. As she reached the base of the tree, the ground crumbled beneath her and she allowed herself to fall into the hallow base of the tree. What she saw at the bottom was not what was expected. There was no rot nor decay, only a soft glowing liquid that looked like pure silver. With her right hand, she instantly reached out to touch it. As soon as contact was made, the sliver liquid started flowing into her body making slim lines form and glow ever so slightly, making he feal almost complete. Markings taking the shapes of glowing hallow wands appeared on her forearms. Her hands grazed over them curiously for only a moment before she decided to climb out of the tree.  
Upon seeing the surface once more, the words SILVER HALLOWS shown before her eyes. 

( Is this name have I been given now? ) 

* Yes. * 

( Miya, is that you? I have not heard your voice in so long that I have nearly forgotten it's sound. )

* It is I, Theanña. In this world it has been deemed that you will go by the name of Silver Hallows. * 

[ Theanña, from here on out you will have to watch over your worlds. As you continued to grow, this planet flourished. Creatures were born and evolved, magic took shape and bonded with them. ]

( Alright. Will you two help me or am I alone in this task? )

* You created this world. We can only intervene and help when you allow us to. * 

( Then I want you two, to do what you are the best at. Weaving life's together and taking them away when it is their time. If I do not like how something or someone life is going, I will change it. Until something like that happens, we will do this together. The both of you have permission to get a little creative if you become... bored. )  
With those final words Silver glided away from the meadow leaving Fate and Death. A thin glowing line came from her body as if it wanted her to follow. What it led her to was one of the creatures that bonded to the magic that came from her. It was a baby DRAGON.


	2. Creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter kind of explains as to why I chose dragons to be what Theanña was led to. I'm sorry if it seems a little unorganized, I'm trying to set up for the next part of her life in this world. 
> 
> [Death]  
> *Fate*  
> (Thoughts)  
> "Speach"  
> ☆Dragon language☆  
> ♢Elvish♢

_______________________________________________________

( So this is the creature that has the strongest bond with my power. ) 

As she glided towards the creature, it simply stood there and watched her with eyes full of curiosity. In the corner of Theanña/Silvers eyes, she saw an older dragon approaching them with suspension. When it was finally standing beside her, - with its head coming up to her shoulders - it seemed to assess if she was a threat to it and the younger one or not.  
After a brief moment, its wings stretched out to pull her in as if it was welcoming her at last. 

☆ Are you the Creator? There is a bright glow around you, pulling everything in. ☆

☆.... Yes I am young one. Tell me, are you able to only SEE the Earth of are you able to also FEEL it? ☆

☆ My kind are able to do both. We are to see the ties between the Earth and its creations. We feel the pulse that comes from those ties. It is warm yet cold at the same time. ☆ 

☆ Hmm... I can see why your kind has bonded so strongly with my power. What are you called young one? I wish to know who you are. ☆ 

☆ I am called Aeneas, the little one next to you is Priam. ☆

☆ Will you take me to the rest of your kind Aeneas? I wish to observe all of you. ☆ 

☆ Of course Creator! It would be an honor to take you to them. One of our elders foresaw your rising and coming to us. They have been waiting for you. ☆ 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Sounds of rushing water and low growling started to decend upon Theanñas/ Silvers ears as Aeneas brought her close to the nesting grounds.  
A fowl smell penetrated her nose but she did not know what it was. As they stepped into a small clearing, a waterfall resided at its center.  
Crystal like water reflected the moon and starts almost perfectly, while multiple dragons payed around it and drank from it.  
Large rocks were scattered allowing creatures to lay under and on them. Everything looked almost serene but that fowl smell brought Theanña / Silver back to everything else surrounding them.  
At the edge of the clearing she found the cause of the smell. What looked like another creature, was being engorged in fire while another was being torn apart by two younger dragons. 

( I see Death already has a role in this world. I have always been told that nothing lasts forever - with the exception being God's of course. )

As Theanña and Aeneas walked towards the waterfall, the creatures around them stood and stopped what they were doing to bow their heads to them. 

( Why do they bow? Is this what Death and Miya call respect? )

An elder soon stood before them, looking down its snout at Aeneas, as if to say that it was better then him. The creature turned its massive head towards Theanña / Silver and instantly started to bow to her. 

☆ Creator, we have been waiting for you to show. I am called Anchises. My mate foresaw your arrival many moons ago. ☆ 

☆ Blessings Anchises. I am Theanña, you do not need to call me Creator. Where is the one you call mate? I wish to speak with them. ☆ 

The elders eyes moistened as he looked to the stars. ☆ Alas, my mate will not be able to speak with you. Their life force became one with the Earth soon after their vision of you. Since then we have all made preparations for your arrival. We would be honored to have you stay with us as we continue to learn and grow. ☆

Slightly nodding her head to the side, Theanña thanked the elder and began observing the herds actions and body language. Priam came bounding towards her - as a distraction, she summoned a flame and shaped it like a dragon for Priam to play with. 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Theanña continued to stay with the dragons for many suns and moons, further observing them and manifesting her powers. Until one night strange creatures came to the clearing and began battling Anchises.  
Gliding towards the battle, Theanña watched with curiosity. 

-FLASHBACK-

☆ Anchises, just how many creatures and other creations did my powers allow to come into existence? ☆

☆ Many Creator Theanña. There are those that are able to swim and breath under the waters, others that can blend into the Earth as if they were never there and some that value knowledge above all else and help the world grow more. Then there are creatures that combined with others to form new appearances. Griffins, owls, merfolk, fish, sphinxs, elves and many more. Elves look similar to you. They are able to pull power into their bodies and release it through different parts of their bodies. Not all of them have fair intentions. ☆ 

-END FLASHBACK-

( Is this what an elf is? )

Theanña sent a blinding light out from her body to stop all of the fighting. The air started to spark and crackle around her as she moved close to Anchises. 

☆ Is this what an elf looks like? ☆ 

All movement came to a complete standstill in the clearing. The only noise was that of the wind and harsh breathing from the dragons and fires going around them.  
Theanña raised one of her arms to put out any fires that were consuming the ground around them. The attention of everyone rested solely on her. 

☆ Yes Creator Theanña, these are elves. Remember how I told you that they were not all fair? These ones have come seeking our powers, hoping to become stronger than the rest of their kind. ☆ 

As Theanña began staring at the elf in front of her, it started yelling at her in a language that she had yet to process.  
Moments passed as it was STILL yelling at her and her brain finally processed what it was saying. 

♢... WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION TO ALL ELVES. CONVERSING WITH THESE THINGS AND DARING TO LEARN THEIR LANGUAGE. I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU ARE TURNED INSIDE OUT FOR YOUR ACTIONS. YOU EVEN DARED TO STOP THIS FIGHT!! YOU WORTHLESS....♢ 

With a hollow cold voice that Death nor Miya had even heard, Theanña told the creature to seace speaking or she would rip its soul from its body and tear it apart for the dragons to devour. 

♢ What a pathetic creature you are. Who are you to try and threaten me, you worthless mortal? ♢ 

The air around her became thick and started to choke the elf. Only when it fell to its knees did it realize the severity of the situation that it was in. 

♢ I am no elf! I do hope that rest of your kind are not as foolish as you are. If so, I will be gravely disappointed in your kind. ♢ 

Within the blink of an eye, Theanña did exactly what she said she would do to the elf. Anchises, Aeneas and Priam were gifted with the majority of its soul. The body was scattered into pieces for the rest of the dragons.  
Without a moment of hesitation, the test of the elves flead the clearing for their lives. 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Talking to Anchises led Theanña to the conclusion that she needed to see what the rest of the elves were like, in order to pass judgment onto them. If they were anything like the ones that were in the battle then she would let Death and Miya do what they pleased with them. 

With the setting of the sun, Theanña began to leave the clearing and dragons behind - only to be stopped be Priam. 

With a voice full of sarrow - ☆ Please do not leave Creator. I will miss you dearly. ☆ 

A small smile crept onto Theanñas face. ☆Do not worry Priam, I will return to you all one day. After all, you are my favorite creation. ☆ 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Meanwhile with Fate and Death.. 

[ Do you think that Theanña will let us have our way and get used to her new name? ]

*Probably not but one never truly knows do they.*


End file.
